Adam Kraszyński
Adam Kraszyński – były wrestler, który w 2008 i w 2009 roku występował na ringach High Voltage Wrestling. Wystąpił tylko w jednej walce, po której za wyjątkową nieudolność został natychmiast zwolniony. Opis Adam jest ogolony na łyso. Brak jakiegokolwiek zarostu na twarzy. Jest niewysoki i nie ma "rysów dorosłego" przez co niektórzy biorą go za "małolata". Ma niebieskie oczy, uszy- kalafiory (wynik długoletnich walk w parterze), oraz źle zrośnięty nos. Ma dobrze uwidocznione mięśnie brzucha i mięśnie kapturowe. W trakcie walki chodzi w butach zapaśniczych i długich obcisłych czarnych spodniach rodem z japońskich gal wrestlingowych. Na spodniach, na biodrze z lewej strony jest japoński znak kanji oznaczający "Skorpion". Na drugiej nogawce narysowany jest skorpion. Na nadgarstkach ma czarne taśmy. Poza walkami chodzi w jaskrawym żółtym T-shircie i czarnych jeansach a na lewej ręce ma założony srebrny zegarek. Wszędzie chodzi ze swoim złotym młotem. Jest bardzo wesoły i uwielbia opowiadać dowcipy, których nie boi się opowiadać w trakcie walki. Wrestling bardziej uznaje za sport niż za przedstawienie. Ma dość dobry kontakt z fanami ale tylko i wyłącznie po walkach. Przed galami jest bardzo spięty. Lubi być w centrum zainteresowania, dlatego chętnie udziela wywiadów i podpisuje autografy. Jest zafascynowany japońską kulturą, stąd dość często wplątuje japońskie słowa w swoją przemowę. Zawsze znajdzie czas by porozmawiać. Adam urodził się w Krakowie. Gdy miał 8 lat przeprowadził się z rodzicami do Tokio. Tam rozpoczął trening zapasów w stylu wolnym. W wieku lat 16 został mistrzem Japonii młodzików. Po tym sukcesie rzucił zapasy w stylu wolnym i zajął się Catch Wrestlingiem. Rok później zobaczył mecz pro wrestlingu. Od razu zdecydował że jego marzeniem jest zostanie pro wrestlerem. Gdy miał 20 lat wrócił do Polski. Został przyjęty na Uniwersytet Jagielloński na wydział dziennikarstwa. W wieku 25 lat otrzymał tytuł magistra i zaczął pracę w krakowskiej gazecie jako dziennikarz sportowy. Jednak praca w gazecie to nie był szczyt jego marzeń. Zaczął jeździć na różnorakie zawody Submission Wrestlingu, MMA. Po roku przeszedł w MMA na zawodowstwo. Nie spodobało mu się i szybko zakończył karierę z rekordem 3-2-0. Dwa lata później zobaczył w gazecie artykuł o High Voltage Wrestling. Postanowił zadzwonić do prezesa federacji, Piotra Balickiego z prośbą o podpisanie kontraktu. Adam usłyszał wówczas trzy słowa – Witamy na pokładzie. Wejście na ring Gdy komentator kończy przemawiać słychać początek utworu Metallica - The Day That Never Comes. W momencie przyspieszenia tempa muzyki na ścieżce pojawia się postać w czarnym płaszczu, trzymająca złoty młot na plecach. Po chwili zrzuca ona płaszcz i idzie stanowczym krokiem w stronę ringu. Zdejmuje młot z pleców, chowa go pod ringiem po czym przechodzi między linami i wita się z publiką. Inne *Catchphrases: **''Przychodzi baba do lekarza...'' **''Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz'' **''Let’s get it on'' **''Baka yaro!'' – gdy wstaje po ciosie przeciwnika *Taunty: **przed finisherem: napinanie prawego bicepsa. **przy wejściu na ring: machanie ręką do publiczności **gdy przeciwnik leży: naciąganie własnego karku *Signature object: **złoty młot Ciosy *Finishery: **'Bermuda Triangle' Choke **'Sasori no Aachi' Sharpshooter *Pozostałe: **Belly to belly suplex **Hurricanrana **Russian legsweep **Back suplex **Figure Four Leglock **Hammerlock **Keylock **Heel Hook **Ankle lock **Cloverleaf **Spinning heel kick **Leg lariat Bilans walk (0-0-1) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW